


First

by TachibanaYuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chapter Related, F/M, One-Sided Love, first time stuffs, spoiler chap 896, true love's kiss sort of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachibanaYuu/pseuds/TachibanaYuu
Summary: He is her firsts.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so into this couple and this is the first ever fic i wrote for them and I hope you'll all enjoy. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is any mistake in this. Please point them out for me if there is any, thank you! And happy reading! :D

She can be his bride, but never his wife. 

He doesn't see her as a family, she is his punishment. Despite all of that, she couldn't ask for anything better than this, being the only one beside him in that feigned sacred ceremony. All because...

For the very first time in her life, somebody tells her that she is gorgeous, even with that hideous third eye. Someone who really sees her with all their appreciation.

For the first time in her life, she fails a mission, which is something she has never done before.

For the first time in her life, she betrays the mother she has always obliged, and workshiped of all kind. This can cost her a death sentence.

And for the very first time, she falls in love, fast and hard.

And that is for him.

A perfect gentlemen, he is. He is everything she can ever dreamt of. He is her knight in his charming white suit. No, he is… her **Prince.**

But she guesses she can never play the _Princess_.

They can never be together.

 

 

She makes one last request to him, though it sounds more like a pleading (in her still watering eyes and bitten lips, trying not to sob). She doesn’t wait for his answer, snatches that cigarette from his mouth.

 

Their lips seal.

 

 

In that blessing moment she suddenly forgets where they are, in the middle of a separation and an arrest.

And when they part, she knows this will be her first and last time, feeling truly _blissed_.

He is everything she has ever wanted, she knows it by the first time she saw him. But she can never have him.

_Never_. In this life.

 

At least, she can have his kiss to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> #spoiler chapter 896  
> \- "an arrest" here meant to be the surrouding of the Charlotte siblings on the Cocoa Island in order to capture Luffy when he's out of the mirror  
> \- I was inspired by that scene in the manga when Pudding asked one last request from Sanji, well...it had potiental, so yeah, my imagination ran :)


End file.
